As Funções da Enfermeira Joy
by FireKai
Summary: Quais são as funções de uma enfermeira Joy? A Joy desta história mostra o seu dia-a-dia. Desde treinadores a precisarem de ajuda, a concursos, ginásios e batalhas. A vida de Joy não é tão simples como se poderá pensar. Oneshot.


**Título: **As Funções da Enfermeira Joy

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Pokémon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história foca-se numa das enfermeiras Joy de Sinnoh e no dia-a-dia dela, no que encontra, no que faz e no que sente

**Sumário: **Quais são as funções de uma enfermeira Joy? A Joy desta história mostra o seu dia-a-dia. Desde treinadores a precisarem de ajuda, a concursos, ginásios e batalhas. A vida de Joy não é tão simples como se poderá pensar. Oneshot.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

Como em todas as manhãs, a enfermeira Joy acordou cedo. O Centro Pokémon nunca parava. Havia, claro, dias mais calmos e outros mais movimentados. Nesse dia, apesar de o movimento não ser muito, havia sempre que fazer. Dois treinadores tinham ficado instalados num quarto e preparavam-se para partir de manhã, uma treinadora jovem aguardava enquanto o seu Glameow e o seu Goldeen recuperavam de várias feridas que tinham sustido quando tinham batalhado contra um Gastrodon selvagem.

A enfermeira Joy, acompanhada da sua fiel Chansey, que a seguia para quase todo o lado, caminhou até aos dois treinadores que estavam de partida e desejou-lhes uma boa viagem. Os dois partiram, felizes e com os seus pokémons em perfeitas condições. A enfermeira Joy adorava ver a alegria dos treinadores e dos seus pokémons, a maneira como se davam bem e se empenhavam para conquistar um objectivo.

Olhando para o seu relógio de pulso, a enfermeira verificou que ainda tinha alguns minutos antes da nova treinadora chegar. Foi com Chansey alimentar dois Starly que tinham surgido perto do Centro Pokémon, dois dias antes. Estavam feridos e agora estavam a recuperar. A treinadora que possuía o Glameow e Goldeen que estavam em recuperação, aproximou-se da enfermeira Joy quando ela já tinha terminado de alimentar os dois Starly.

"Como é que os meus pokémons estão? Vão demorar muito a recuperar?" perguntou a treinadora, nervosa e preocupada.

"Eles estão a recuperar rapidamente. Suponho que dentro de uma hora já estarão recuperados e poderão partir." respondeu a enfermeira, num tom calmo.

A jovem treinadora suspirou de alívio, agradeceu à enfermeira e afastou-se. Aquele Centro Pokémon em específico não era muito grande, pensou a treinadora, olhando à sua volta. Tinha algumas salas, três quartos para os treinadores descansarem se quisessem, paredes pintadas de branco, com alguns posters com pokémons e dicas e um pequeno jardim nas traseiras, por onde passava um pequeno ribeiro. Sim, o Centro Pokémon não era muito grande, mas era definitivamente acolhedor e todos os treinadores ficavam aliviados quando viam um, sabendo que poderiam ali descansar e curar os seus pokémons, caso fosse necessário.

A enfermeira Joy voltou a olhar para o relógio de pulso. A nova treinadora estaria a chegar a qualquer momento. Em lugares em que não existiam professores pokémon, cabia às enfermeiras dos Centros Pokémon darem aos novos treinadores o seu pokémon inicial. Nesse dia, iria acontecer isso mesmo. Pouco depois, uma jovem, de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, de nome Serenity, entrou no Centro Pokémon.

Serenity sentia-se bastante nervosa. Agora que completara os dez anos, poderia finalmente ter o seu pokémon. Poderia viajar pelo mundo, participar em concursos pokémon ou batalhar ginásios, capturar pokémons, treinar com eles, conhecer novas pessoas… um novo mundo abria-se à sua frente e era por isso que estava nervosa. Mesmo assim, estava bastante entusiasmada, pois viajar pelo mundo com os seus pokémons era o que Serenity mais queria.

Serenity aproximou-se do balcão, onde a enfermeira Joy estava a terminar de preencher uns formulários sobre os últimos pokémons que tinham sido tratados no Centro Pokémon. Ao levantar os olhos, Joy sorriu a Serenity. Chansey, que estava ao lado da enfermeira, sorriu também.

"Bom dia, Serenity. Chegaste mesmo a horas. Tenho estado à tua espera." disse a enfermeira. "Estás pronta para escolher o teu pokémon?"

"Sim, estou." respondeu Serenity.

A enfermeira Joy acenou afirmativamente e indicou a Serenity para a seguir. Serenity assim o fez e Chansey seguiu-as. As três entraram numa pequena sala. Em cima da mesa estavam três pokébolas. A enfermeira Joy aproximou-se e pegou numa delas.

"Dentro destas pokébolas estão os três pokémons que podes escolher." disse ela, olhando para Serenity. "Recebeste, com certeza, o postal que te enviei com os três pokémons. Agora tens apenas de escolher um. Independentemente de qual escolheres, desde que te dediques, todos se tornarão em óptimos companheiros."

A enfermeira Joy lançou a pokébola e surgiu um Chimchar. De seguida, libertou também os pokémons contidos nas outras duas pokébolas, pelo que surgiram também um Piplup e um Turtwig. Depois, a enfermeira fez sinal a Chansey, que se moveu rapidamente e foi até uma prateleira. Tirou de lá um pokédex cor-de-rosa e deu-o a Serenity.

"Isso é um pokédex. Podes utilizá-lo para saberes informações sobre os pokémons que fores encontrando." explicou a enfermeira Joy. "Se pretenderes, podes utilizá-lo agora para saberes mais informação sobre os três pokémons que podes escolher. Basta apontares o pokédex na direcção de cada um deles."

Serenity acenou afirmativamente e assim fez. Primeiro, verificou a informação sobre Piplup, depois Turtwig e por fim Chimchar. Já sabia algumas coisas sobre cada um deles e passara os últimos dias a tentar decidir qual deles seria o melhor pokémon que poderia escolher. Serenity gostava da aparência de Piplup, Chimchar também era bastante querido e Turtwig também. Porém, não podia só escolher pela aparência.

"Então, já sabes qual escolher?" perguntou a enfermeira Joy.

"Ainda estou um pouco indecisa… não quero cometer um erro." disse Serenity.

"Qualquer um destes pokémons será um óptimo companheiro para ti." disse a enfermeira Joy, sorrindo e afagando a cabeça de Turwig. "Não há erros aqui, Serenity. Segue o teu coração."

Serenity abanou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para os três pokémons que tinha à sua frente. Chimchar dava pequenos saltos, Piplup estava a soltar pequenas bolhas pela boca, brincando e por fim, Turtwig mantinha-se mais quieto e observador. Serenity focou-se mais nele. Era um pokémon calmo. Talvez estivesse nervoso também. Afinal, podia ser escolhido por ela e ir numa viagem.

Depois, Serenity pensou que, pelo que tinha falado com alguns amigos, também eles quase na idade de terem um pokémon, eles queriam algum pokémon forte e animado. De certo, não escolheriam Turtwig. E se ninguém o escolhesse? Não seria justo. Também era, com certeza, um bom pokémon. Talvez mais tímido que os outros, mas isso não o faria pior. Então, Serenity abanou a cabeça, tomando uma decisão.

"Escolho o Turtwig." disse ela.

"Tens a certeza?"

Serenity acenou afirmativamente. A enfermeira Joey pegou nas pokébolas de Piplup e Chimchar e chamou-os de volta. De seguida, entregou a pokébola de Turtwig a Serenity.

"Agora ele é teu. Cuida bem dele e verás que isso trará frutos. Lembra-te que todos os pokémons merecem respeito. Podem parecer fracos, por vezes, mas com empenho, todos serão fortes e todos merecem ser acarinhados." disse a enfermeira.

Serenity baixou-se sobre Turtwig e afagou-lhe a cabeça. Turtwig emitiu um ruído de contentamento.

"Eu cuidarei bem dele e hei-de ser uma boa treinadora." disse Serenity.

"Óptimo. Portanto, vou dar-te também umas pokébolas para poderes capturar novos pokémons. E mantém-te em contacto, sim? Quero saber tudo sobre como estará a correr a tua viagem, que progressos terás feito e que pokémons terás visto."

Serenity prometeu que daria noticias. A enfermeira Joy deu-lhe cinco pokébolas. Depois, Serenity chamou Turtwig para voltar à sua pokébola e partiu, cheia de sonhos. A enfermeira Joy sorriu ao vê-la ir embora. Ali estava uma nova treinadora, cheia de sonhos e esperanças. A enfermeira adorava ver isso e lembrava-se do tempo em que era mais nova e sentira o mesmo ao receber o seu primeiro pokémon. Pouco depois, os pokémons Glameow e Goldeen, que tinham ficado feridos, foram devolvidos à sua treinadora, que ficou feliz por os ver novamente sãos.

Também ela partiu, agradecendo à enfermeira Joy pelo trabalho que tinha tido. A enfermeira e Chansey ficaram a vê-la ir embora, caminhando pela estrada fora. Ali ia outra treinadora, com a confiança restaurada, depois de uma batalha que perdera. Joy sentiu-se feliz. O dia estava maravilhoso, os treinadores estavam felizes e tudo corria bem. Era naqueles dias que ela tinha a certeza de que aquela profissão era a sua verdadeira vocação.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

A enfermeira Joy estava nesse momento a entregar uma pokébola a um treinador de cabelo vermelho. Sorriu-lhe.

"Aqui está o teu pokémon, completamente curado." disse a enfermeira.

"Muito obrigado. Agora vou continuar com a minha viagem." disse o treinador.

Acenando a Joy, o jovem treinador deixou o Centro Pokémon. Pouco depois, surgiu um grupo de três treinadores. Pareciam cansados. Joy acenou a Chansey, que se afastou rapidamente e voltou de seguida com um tabuleiro com três garrafas de água.

"Podem servir-se. Parecem cansados." disse a enfermeira.

"Muito obrigada, enfermeira Joy." agradeceu a única jovem do grupo, pegando numa das garrafas de água. Os outros dois treinadores eram rapazes. "Percorremos um caminho muito longo até chegarmos aqui."

"Podemos descansar aqui um pouco, antes de continuarmos a viagem?" perguntou um dos treinadores.

"Com certeza que sim. Podem sentar-se ali se quiserem ou deitarem-se. Temos também uma pequena biblioteca, se quiserem ler." disse Joy. "E os vossos pokémons, precisam de algum tratamento?"

"Sim, o Monferno ficou um pouco ferido por causa de uma batalha que travei com outro treinador." disse o terceiro treinador. "Mas conseguimos ganhar."

O treinador acabou por estender a sua pokébola a Joy, que a levou rapidamente para a sala de recuperação. Chansey levou embora o tabuleiro em que trouxera as águas e os três treinadores foram sentar-se a um canto, para descansarem e conversarem um pouco. O dia estava bonito, mas bastante quente, pelo que se tinham cansado mais facilmente do que o normal.

Depois de deixar a pokébola, com o Monferno do treinador, na sala de recuperação, a enfermeira Joy regressou ao balcão principal para confirmar se necessitava de encomendar algum medicamento específico para curar pokémons. Verificou que estava a ficar sem medicamentos para curar envenenamentos e escreveu isso numa folha. Chansey andava por ali perto, a limpar o balcão com um pequeno pano.

Poucos minutos depois, as portas do Centro Pokémon abriram-se e um jovem treinador, com cabelo roxo e comprido, correu até ao balcão. A enfermeira levantou os olhos, pronta a recebê-lo. A expressão do jovem espelhava preocupação. Ao parar junto ao balcão, estava ofegante. Estendeu duas pokébolas à enfermeira Joey.

"Por favor, ajude os meus pokémons." pediu o treinador. "Fomos atacados por um Scyther muito poderoso. O meu Quagsire e a minha Kirlia conseguiram afugentá-lo, mas ficaram muito feridos. Ajude-os, por favor."

"Tem calma, por favor. Vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos para que eles recuperem o mais breve possível." disse a enfermeira Joy, pegando nas duas pokébolas. "Senta-te num dos bancos e aguarda. Eu volto já."

A enfermeira Joy caminhou rapidamente até à sala de recuperação. Chansey largou o pano que tinha nas pequenas mãos e seguiu-a rapidamente. A sala de recuperação tinha quatro camas para pokémons e também duas máquinas de recuperação, que curavam os pokémon, mesmo com eles dentro das pokébolas.

A enfermeira Joy lançou as duas pokébolas ao ar e de lá saíram Quagsire e Kirlia. Ambos estavam bastante feridos. Kirlia tinha vários cortes na zona da cabeça e Quagsire parecia estar mais ferido nos braços. Joy fez um sinal a Chansey, que foi rapidamente até um armário e tirou de lá ligaduras. Com cuidado, Joy colocou cada um dos pokémons numa das camas.

Chansey trouxe as ligaduras e ocupou-se a enfaixar os cortes em ambos os pokémons, enquanto a enfermeira Joy ia buscar um medicamento. Apesar de encontrar alguma resistência da parte de Quagsire, conseguiu dar-lhe o medicamento e Chansey terminou de enfaixar as feridas.

"Agora descansem bastante. O medicamento que vos dei vai fazer efeito rapidamente e vai tirar-vos a maioria das dores." disse a enfermeira.

Kirlia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, compreendendo e Quagsire soltou um pequeno gemido. A enfermeira Joy e Chansey saíram da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Estão em mau estado, mas hão-de recuperar. Quando estiverem melhores, colocamo-los na máquina de recuperação e então ficarão de novo em forma num instante." disse Joy.

Chansey abanou a cabeça, em concordância. As duas voltaram para a área principal do Centro Pokémon. O treinador de Kirlia e Quagsire levantou-se do banco onde estava sentado e aproximou-se rapidamente da enfermeira.

"Como é que estão os meus pokémons? Já está a tratá-los?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, eles já estão a ser tratados. Têm algumas feridas complicadas, mas irão sarar. Aconselho-te a passares aqui a noite. Com certeza, pela manhã, os teus pokémons já estarão completamente curados e poderás partir em segurança."

O treinador acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ficando visivelmente mais calmo. Acabou por pedir para ver os seus pokémons e a enfermeira acenou afirmativamente. Nessa tarde, ainda surgiram outros treinadores, para descansarem ou apenas para curarem os seus pokémons. O treinador do Monferno acabou por partir com os seus dois amigos, levando consigo o seu pokémon, já curado.

No dia seguinte, foram devolvidos ao treinador de Kirlia e Quagsire os seus pokémons, agora já curados.

"Agradeço muito por ter curado os meus pokémons e por me ter deixado passar a noite aqui." disse o treinador.

"Não tens de agradecer. É o meu dever olhar pelos treinadores que precisam de ajuda e curar os seus pokémons. Sempre que precisares e estiveres por aqui perto, vem ao Centro Pokémon. Irei ajudar-te no que necessitares."

Acenando afirmativamente, o treinador agradeceu mais uma vez a Joy pelo seu trabalho e partiu, rumo ao próximo ginásio que pretendia desafiar.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

"Enfermeira Joy!" exclamou um treinador, caminhando pelo Centro Pokémon, em direcção ao balcão, onde Joy estava. "Preciso de uma informação."

"Uma informação? Sobre o quê?" perguntou Joy.

"Como é que eu posso trocar um pokémon por outro?" perguntou o jovem.

"Ah, pretendes então saber como trocar pokémons. Muito bem, posso explicar-te. Como te chamas?" perguntou a enfermeira.

"Chamo-me Dawson." respondeu o rapaz, que tinha cabelo azul escuro e espetado. "Pode mostrar-me como se faz?"

Joy acenou afirmativamente e fez sinal para que Dawson a seguisse. Nesse dia, o Centro Pokémon estava bastante movimentado. Um casal de treinadores estava sentado a falar, uma treinadora esperava que um dos seus pokémons ficasse curado para poder prosseguir a sua viagem, um treinador mais velho estava a fazer uma chamada por videoconferência e dois Psyduck, pertencentes a uma jovem treinadora que estava a ler alguns folhetos informativos, andavam a passear pelo Centro Pokémon.

A enfermeira Joy levou Dawson até uma máquina que havia no canto direito da sala principal. A máquina tinha um tubo de cada lado e um painel iluminado ao centro. Joy e Dawson pararam em frente à máquina.

"Esta é a máquina que faz as trocas pokémon." explicou a enfermeira. "Colocam-se as pokébolas dos pokémons que se pretendem colocar, uma em cada lado. Elas sobem pelo tubo e são trocadas. A informação de cada pokémon passa para o outro treinador e para o respectivo pokédex."

"Há muitos treinadores a fazerem trocas?" perguntou Dawson.

"Alguns. Normalmente, os treinadores pretendem fazer trocas porque necessitam de outro tipo de pokémons, porque já têm por vezes mais do que um pokémon do mesmo tipo e pretendem um novo… coisas desse género." explicou Joy.

"Então eu quero fazer uma troca. Posso fazê-lo?" perguntou Dawson.

"Sim, mas tens de encontrar alguém que esteja interessado em trocar de pokémons contigo." disse Joy. "Temos aqui alguns treinadores. Porque não lhes perguntas se algum deles quer trocar pokémons contigo?"

Dawson acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se. Dirigiu-se primeiro à treinadora a quem pertenciam os dois Psyduck, mas ela não se mostrou muito interessada em fazer nenhuma troca. De seguida, Dawson aproximou-se do casal de treinadores. Eles mostraram-se interessados numa troca.

"Eu quero trocar o meu Haunter por outro tipo de pokémon. Algum pokémon com ataques físicos fortes." explicou Dawson. "Pretendo vencer o líder de ginásio Roark e o meu Haunter não tem ataques que sejam muito poderosos contra ele."

"Talvez tu devesses ensinar outro tipo de ataques ao Haunter." sugeriu a jovem.

"Ou trato eu disso. Estou interessado em fazer a troca contigo." disse o namorado da jovem, olhando para Dawson. "Portanto, posso propor-te trocar o teu Haunter pelo meu Buizel. É um pokémon de água, pelo que será bastante efectivo contra os pokémons de pedra do Roark."

"Um Buizel?" perguntou Dawson, desconfiado. Tirou o seu pokédex do bolso e soube informação sobre Buizel. "Não, acho que o Buizel não é o pokémon adequado."

"Hum… e que tal uma Roselia? Capturei-a ontem. Ainda não sei muito bem que tipo de ataques tem e…"

"Se a capturaste ontem, então, claramente, há-de ser muito menos poderosa que o meu Haunter, que treino há alguns meses."

Não chegando a acordo com o casal, Dawson avançou para a jovem treinadora que esperava que um dos seus pokémons ficasse curado. O nome da jovem era Cellia e tinha longos cabelos loiros. Perante a proposta de Dawson, mostrou-se interessada.

"Eu adoro pokémons fantasma." disse Cellia, sorrindo. "Neste momento, o meu Duskull está a recuperar de alguns ferimentos, mas adorava ter o teu Haunter na minha equipa."

"E o que é que tens para dar em troca?"

"Tenho um Geodude…"

"Não, não pretendo trocar o Haunter por um pokémon de pedra." disse Dawson, abanando a cabeça.

"E que tal o Machoke?" sugeriu Cellia. "Já o tenho há alguns meses. Foi o meu terceiro pokémon e sabe vários ataques poderosos."

Dawson pareceu pensativo, mas depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Sim, um pokémon de luta seria bastante forte contra os pokémons de pedra de Roark. Dawson e Cellia foram ter com a enfermeira Joy, que voltara a estar atrás do balcão. Disseram-lhe que queriam trocar pokémons e os três, seguidos por Chansey, aproximaram-se da máquina de trocas de pokémon.

"Portanto, vão trocar o Haunter e o Machoke, correcto?" perguntou Joy.

"Exactamente." disse Dawson. "O Machoke parece ser um pokémon forte, se bem que talvez pudesse ser mais… mas terá de servir."

Cellia não disse nada, mas achou que Dawson estava a ser um pouco exigente demais. A enfermeira Joy sorriu. Dawson iria ter uma surpresa e Cellia também, uma vez que parecia que nenhum deles sabia o que acontecia quando se eram trocados alguns tipos de pokémon, como era o caso.

Cellia e Dawson deram as suas pokébolas à enfermeira, que as colocou nos respectivos lugares. Tocando num botão, as duas pokébolas subiram pelos tubos e trocaram de posição. Joy acenou a Cellia e Dawson para pegarem nas suas pokébolas.

"A troca está concluída." disse Joy. "Vejam agora os vossos pokémons."

Dawson libertou Machoke da sua pokébola e Cellia libertou Haunter. Dawson pareceu ficar um pouco mais satisfeito por ver que Machoke era realmente forte e Cellia ficou bastante contente, olhando para Haunter. Ambos os treinadores soltaram exclamações de surpresa quando os corpos dos dois pokémons começaram a brilhar e eles evoluíram.

"Não pode ser! Um Gengar!" exclamou Cellia, olhando para o seu pokémon. "O Haunter evoluiu. Eu adoro o Gengar!"

"E que pokémon é este?" perguntou Dawson, olhando para Machamp. Pegou no seu pokédex e soube a informação que pretendia. Sorriu, contente. "Este pokémon é ainda mais forte que o Machoke. Que bom. Mas porque é que isto aconteceu? Porque é que o Haunter e o Machoke evoluíram, sem terem sequer batalhado?"

"Há certos pokémons que evoluem quando são trocados. É o caso do Haunter e do Machoke. Percebi que ficariam satisfeitos se eles evoluíssem, portanto não disse nada, para ver a vossa reacção." disse Joy. "Agora, cuidem bem dos vossos novos pokémons. Não foram vocês que os capturaram, mas mesmo assim, devem dar o vosso melhor para os treinarem e criarem laços com eles."

Dawson e Cellia sorriram, felizes com os seus novos pokémons. Joy sorriu a Chansey e ambas se afastaram, para deixarem os treinadores desfrutarem dos seus pokémons. A enfermeira Joy apreciava bastante quando os treinadores ficavam satisfeitos com as suas trocas. Auxiliar os treinadores nas trocas era mais uma das suas funções e, tal em como todas as outras, Joy apreciava-a imenso.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

A enfermeira Joy olhou à sua volta e sorriu, feliz. Estava num dos recintos onde se realizavam os Concursos Pokémon. Por norma, havia sempre uma enfermeira no painel de jurados, que avaliavam os participantes dos concursos. E ali estava ela, acompanhada pelos outros dois jurados, o senhor Contesta e o senhor Suziko. O recinto, bastante bem iluminado e com uma arena de cor amarela, estava cheio de espectadores.

A apresentadora, Marian, estava a dar inicio à cerimónia de abertura de mais um concurso. Joy ficava sempre muito contente quando a convidavam para fazer parte dos jurados. Podia assim ver as performances de vários treinadores, que se dedicavam ao máximo a dar um bom espectáculo. A enfermeira apreciava bastante aquele tipo de espectáculos, enaltecendo a beleza de cada pokémon.

Enquanto estava fora do Centro Pokémon, um casal idoso que vivia nas redondezas e que fazia criação de pokémons ficava a olhar pelo centro, com a ajuda de Chansey. Marian terminou de realizar a abertura e chamou pelo primeiro treinador. Era um rapaz baixo e gordinho. Com mestria, usou um Flareon e com várias piruetas e ataques de fogo, encantou o júri.

"Uma performance brilhante. Adorei o efeito dos ataques. Foi uma óptima combinação." disse o senhor Contesta.

"Gostei bastante da performance." disse o senhor Suziko.

"Foi uma actuação bastante boa. Fiquei muito impressionada com a maneira como conjugaste os ataques do Flareon. Ficaram perfeitos e vê-se que te dedicaste muito a treinar o teu pokémon." disse Joy, olhando para o treinador de Flareon. "Parabéns pelo bom trabalho."

O treinador sorriu, feliz e afagou o pêlo do seu Flareon. De seguida, as actuações continuaram. Um treinador usou um Rhydon com ataques de gelo e água, impressionando todos. Uma treinadora usou o seu Houndoom e ataques de fogo para criar arcos de chamas. Um treinador usou o seu Luxio, criando um espectáculo de cores brilhantes com a sua electricidade. Joy ficou surpreendida por ver uma cara conhecida no concurso. Cellia usou o seu Gengar e uma combinação de ataques de tipo fantasma, criando um magnífico contraste entre as luzes brilhantes do recinto e a escuridão dos seus ataques.

Depois de mais alguns treinadores terem apresentado os seus pokémons, os três jurados teriam de decidir quem iria passar à fase seguinte. Joy não apreciava grandemente essa situação. Normalmente, todos os competidores eram bastante bons e era difícil ter de escolher apenas alguns deles para avançarem no concurso. Além de que o senhor Suziko ainda dificultava mais as coisas, pois dizia sempre que gostara de todos e nunca conseguia tomar uma decisão concreta.

"O treinador Blake, que usou o Flareon, pareceu-me um dos melhores. Penso que deve passar à fase seguinte. A jovem que usou o Gengar também." disse o senhor Contesta.

"Eu gostei bastante de todos." disse o senhor Suziko.

"Concordo consigo, senhor Contesta. As performances do Flareon e do Gengar foram bastante boas. Não esquecendo também as performances daquele Beautifly, do Misdreavus e do Luxio." disse a enfermeira Joy.

Depois de alguma ponderação da parte de Joy e do senhor Contesta, com apenas o senhor Suziko dizendo que gostava de todos, foram escolhidos os treinadores que passariam à fase seguinte e Marian anunciou-os. Blake, o treinador de Flareon, usou um Glaceon na ronda de batalha e venceu uma Beautifly. Cellia, usando ainda o seu Gengar, venceu o Luxio de outro treinador.

O público estava animado, quando chegou a final, entre Blake e Cellia. Joy tinha apreciado bastante as performances de ambos os treinadores e esperava que a final fosse tão boa como as rondas anteriores. Blake resolveu utilizar novamente o seu Flareon e Cellia optou por usar um Girafarig. A batalha foi intensa entre os dois treinadores, tentando atacarem-se um ao outro e fazendo também com que os seus pokémons fizessem poses, para retirarem pontos ao adversário.

"Flareon, usa o lança-chamas!" gritou Blake.

"Girafarig, ataca com o raio psíquico!" exclamou Cellia.

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e logo depois, a batalha continuou. O temporizador ia decrescendo, até que chegou ao zero. Marian anunciou que o concurso tinha terminado. Todos olharam para os grandes ecrãs existentes no recinto. Cellia tinha ganhado por pouco.

"Foi um concurso fenomenal. Parabéns a todos os participantes." disse o senhor Contesta.

"Gostei muito de todos." disse o senhor Suziko.

"Este concurso foi muito inspirador. Desejo a todos sorte para os próximos concursos e dêem o vosso melhor." disse a enfermeira Joy.

Cellia recebeu o seu laço, como prova de ter vencido o concurso e sorriu, enquanto o público aplaudia ruidosamente. A enfermeira Joy aplaudiu também, feliz. Estava já ansiosa pela próxima vez em que seria convidada para fazer parte dos jurados de um Concurso Pokémon.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

Uma brisa ligeira soprava, fazendo as folhas das árvores abanarem ligeiramente. Na cidade Hearthome, as pessoas estavam atarefadas com as suas vidas. Mães passeavam com os seus filhos e maridos, alguns velhotes estavam sentados nuns bancos de jardim, a falarem sobre e a vida sobre os pokémons, algumas jovens viam montras e haviam alguns pokémons a sobrevoar a cidade.

A enfermeira Joy estava a caminhar até ao ginásio da cidade, para tratar de mais um dos seus deveres. Caminhava calmamente, mas não estava satisfeita por estar ali pelos motivos que tinha. Ao chegar ao ginásio, ficou a olhar para a escultura de um Drifblim que se encontrava no topo do ginásio. Abanou a cabeça. Já estivera ali algumas vezes e continuava a pensar que Fantina tinha gostos demasiado extravagantes.

Com passos determinados, Joy avançou para a porta do ginásio. Estava destrancada. Joy abriu a porta e entrou. Encaminhou-se para a arena principal do ginásio e encontrou lá a líder de ginásio Fantina, que estava a treinar alguns golpes com o seu pokémon Mismagius.

"Mismagius, murro sombra!" exclamou Fantina.

O pokémon executou o movimento como ordenado e Fantina pareceu satisfeita.

"Trés bien, Mismagius. Foi formidável. De seguida, vamos treinar um ataque novo. Temos de estar preparados. Afinal, partimos daqui a dois dias em mais uma viagem." disse Fantina.

Mismagius acenou afirmativamente com a sua cabeça. Joy aproximou-se mais de Fantina e tossiu para chamar a atenção. O seu acto teve o efeito pretendido e Fantina deu finalmente pela sua presença. Sorriu-lhe, levantando os braços em contentamento.

"Seja bem-vinda, enfermeira Joy. Está trés jolie, hoje." disse Fantina. "Oh, lembrei-me agora. Uma treinadora de nome… hum, Serenity, sim, é isso, veio desafiar-me ontem. Utilizou um Turtwig bastante forte, um magnifico Gyarados e um lindo Buneary. Fiquei impressionada e acabou por me vencer. Foi uma batalha fenomenal. Penso que ela recebeu o seu pokémon inicial do seu Centro Pokémon, enfermeira."

"Sim, é verdade. A Serenity entrou em contacto comigo ontem, a contar a novidade. Estava bastante satisfeita consigo própria, uma vez que já tem três insígnias." disse Joy.

"Mas com certeza que não foi por isso que aqui veio. Então, a que é que devo esta visita?"

"Temos uns problemas para resolver, Fantina." respondeu a enfermeira Joy, de modo sério. "Eu estou aqui em nome da Agência de Inspecções Pokémon."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Fantina ficou subitamente séria. Todos os líderes de ginásio sabiam que a Agência de Inspecções Pokémon tinha como função avaliar os ginásios e os seus líderes. Não haviam inspecções planeadas, nem um período específico de tempo em que elas decorriam. A qualquer hora, algum representante da agência podia surgir. Normalmente, os representantes da agência eram as enfermeiras Joy, mas havia outros. De qualquer maneira, quando alguém da agência surgia, por norma todos os líderes de ginásio ficavam um pouco nervosos.

"Veio então avaliar o meu ginásio?" perguntou Fantina. "Não esperava que aparecesse assim, aqui, hoje. C'est un jour três bon. Devia estar lá fora a apanhar sol ou a cuidar dos seus pokémons no Centro Pokémon."

"Infelizmente, vi-me forçada a vir aqui. Fantina, tenho a dizer que não vim porque quis, mas porque o dever me obriga a isso." disse a enfermeira Joy. "Tenho muito que fazer no Centro Pokémon. A Chansey e o casal que lá ficou, a tomar conta de tudo, podem não ser suficientes. Temos tido dias muito movimentados e eu já estou habituada, mas o casal que lá ficou, nem por isso. Portanto, irei directa ao assunto."

Fantina acenou afirmativamente. Chamou de volta o seu Mismagius e ele voltou para a sua pokébola.

"Diga então. Há algo mais do que uma inspecção normal?" perguntou Fantina.

"Sim, há. Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo e custa-me vir aqui dizer-lhe isto, mas recebemos algumas queixas contra si e o ginásio. A agência não pode ignorar esse tipo de reclamações e é por isso que aqui estou."

"Mas reclamam exactamente do quê? Este ginásio est magnifique!"

"Não temos queixas pelas condições do ginásio, que são até bastante boas. O problema são as suas constantes ausências. Está fora por causa de Concursos Pokémon ou porque se lembra de ir treinar para qualquer lado. Você deixa o ginásio sem ninguém por muito tempo. Os treinadores que aqui vêm para a desafiar encontram o ginásio encerrado." explicou a enfermeira Joy. "E isso não pode voltar a acontecer."

"Mas eu tenho de treinar e me aperfeiçoar." disse Fantina. "Penso que os treinadores compreendem isso. Não posso estar sempre aqui, presa a este ginásio. Eles terão de entender. C'est la vie."

A enfermeira Joy acenou negativamente com a cabeça, nada satisfeita com o rumo que a conversa estava a tomar.

"Lamento, mas não é possível. Como representante da Agência de Inspecções Pokémon, tenho de tomar alguma medida, Fantina. Não pode colocar os seus interesses pessoais, acima dos interesses dos outros. Os treinadores vêm aqui desafiar a líder de ginásio e têm de a encontrar presente para esse efeito." disse Joy. "Portanto, terá de tomar uma decisão. Não pode ausentar-te por longos períodos de tempo. Poderá participar em concursos que demorem, no máximo três dias. Mais que isso, não é permitido."

"Isso não é justo." disse Fantina, aborrecida. "Eu…"

"Como eu disse, terá de tomar uma decisão. Os outros líderes de ginásio também treinam, sem se ausentarem do ginásio por muito tempo. A Maylene ausenta-se por vezes do ginásio para ir até à cidade Snowpoint, mas volta logo. O Roark também gosta de ir escavar fósseis por alguns dias, mas nunca durante demasiado tempo." explicou Joy. "Portanto, como eu disse, pode ausentar-se uns dias, mas não muitos."

"É essa a última palavra da agência?" perguntou Fantina.

"É sim. Terá de tomar uma decisão o mais breve possível. Caso não aceite as nossas condições, então ser-lhe-á retirado o cargo de líder de ginásio e encontraremos alguém que a possa substituir."

Depois de trocarem mais algumas palavras, a enfermeira Joy deixou o ginásio para trás, deixando também para trás uma líder de ginásio bastante aborrecida e em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Joy não encontrava muitos pontos positivos no seu trabalho para a agência. Era sempre aborrecido quando tinham de fechar um ginásio por falta de condições ou outras situações desagradáveis ou, como agora, porque a líder de ginásio se ausentava por demasiado tempo. Mas era um trabalho necessário. Os treinadores tinham o direito a poderem desafiar os líderes de ginásio, portanto, tudo tinha de funcionar bem. Era para isso que a Agência de Inspecções Pokémon existia.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

Chansey estava atarefada a levar duas pokébolas para a sala de recuperação, enquanto a enfermeira Joy falava com o treinador que as tinha trazido, indicando-lhe que podia aguardar um pouco ou ir passear e voltar daí a uns minutos, para levantar as suas duas pokébolas, com os seus pokémons já curados. O treinador acenou afirmativamente e decidiu que iria aguardar, enquanto via um pouco de televisão, pois estava a dar um programa interessante sobre pokémons de fogo.

O treinador afastou-se e pouco depois uma outra treinadora entrou no Centro Pokémon. A treinadora, de nome Nelia, tinha longos cabelos verdes e parecia um pouco nervosa e perdida. A enfermeira Joy reparou nisso e aproximou-se da treinadora, sorrindo-lhe.

"Posso ajudar-te? Necessitas que os teus pokémons sejam curados ou precisas de ficar aqui uma noite a descansar?" perguntou a enfermeira.

"Ah, obrigada, mas não, não necessito de nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu estou um pouco confusa por causa de uma situação. Não sei onde posso fazer uma alteração dos meus pokémons." disse Nelia. "Tenho seis pokémons comigo agora e pretendia alterar a minha equipa. Sei que isso é possível, mas não sei como. Nunca o fiz."

"Compreendo. Pretendes então depositar alguns dos teus pokémons e retirar outros do depósito." disse a enfermeira Joy, compreendendo. "Eu ajudo-te. Como te chamas?"

"O meu nome é Nelia."

"Muito bem. Nelia, segue-me."

A enfermeira Joy caminhou até uma máquina que se localizava bem perto da máquina de troca de pokémons. Esta outra máquina tinha um ecrã grande e por baixo do ecrã seis espaços para serem colocadas pokébolas. Joy explicou isso mesmo a Nelia.

"Portanto, aqui podes alterar a tua equipa de pokémons." explicou Joy. "Antes de mais, é necessário que o nosso sistema aceda aos teus pokémons. Para isso acontecer, basta que introduzas o teu pokédex nesta ranhura que está abaixo do ecrã. O teu pokédex está associado apenas a ti e tem um número específico. Vá, experimenta."

Nelia acenou afirmativamente e tirou do bolso o seu pokédex, que era de cor vermelha. Introduziu na ranhura o pokédex e o ecrã iluminou-se de seguida. No ecrã surgiram miniaturas das caras de três pokémons.

"Ah, são os pokémons que eu tenho no depósito." disse Nelia, animada.

"Exactamente. Assim podes ver que pokémons tens depositados. Não sei se sabes, mas nos lugares onde há professores pokémons, os pokémons normalmente ficam a viver nas instalações com os professores, pelo que os treinadores precisam apenas de utilizar o intercomunicador para fazerem as alterações que pretendem, falando com os respectivos professores. Claro que também podem usar esta máquina, como estás a fazer."

"Isto, quando os professores deram a esses treinadores os seus pokémons iniciais, não é?" perguntou Nelia.

"Exactamente, isso mesmo. Os treinadores que não vêm de um lugar com um professor pokémon estão limitados a esta máquina para fazerem as alterações." explicou a enfermeira Joy. "Portanto, para fazeres as alterações que pretendes, basta colocares nas ranhuras as pokébolas que pretendes enviar para o depósito e tocares com o dedo no ecrã e escolheres os pokémons que pretendes que sejam transferidos para ti. No máximo, podes ter seis pokémons contigo."

Nelia abanou a cabeça, em assentimento.

"Mas para onde vão exactamente os meus pokémons? Os treinadores cujos pokémons ficam com os professores, ficam em quintas ou assim, mas e os meus, por exemplo? É mesmo num depósito?"

"Sim, vão parar mesmo a um depósito. Existe um enorme depósito para isso, mas mais não posso dizer." respondeu Joy.

Nelia abanou a cabeça. Tirou do bolso as suas seis pokébolas e depois de pensar um pouco, colocou duas delas nas ranhuras. Com o dedo, tocou no ecrã, escolhendo as caras de dois pokémons que tinha capturado, Zubat e Silcoon.

"Apanhei alguns pokémons, mas ainda não tinha feito qualquer troca até agora." disse Nelia, olhando para a enfermeira Joy. "Até fiquei surpreendida porque ao capturar o meu sétimo pokémon, a pokébola desapareceu no ar, mas depois informaram-me que tinha ido para o depósito."

"Deixa-me dizer apenas uma coisa. Pensa bem se pretendes mesmo levar contigo seis pokémons novamente. Isto porque, sendo assim, quando capturares outro pokémon, ele vai directo para o depósito. Se tiveres apenas cinco pokémons contigo, então o pokémon que capturares a seguir ficará contigo de imediato, mal o captures." disse Joy. "Por vezes, é necessário planearmos tudo ao pormenor, já que só poderás voltar a trocar pokémons quando voltares a um Centro Pokémon."

Nelia acabou por decidir levar apenas o seu Zubat consigo e depositou duas pokébolas, ficando com cinco pokébolas consigo. Nelia agradeceu à enfermeira Joy pela ajuda e foi embora. A enfermeira Joy sorriu. Era sempre gratificante ajudar os treinadores a fazer algo que não soubessem. Era importante fazerem-se alterações aos pokémons que iam na equipa, para haver mais diversidade e também conforme a estratégia necessária. No futuro, Nelia já saberia como alterar os pokémons que a iriam acompanhar.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

O dia estava bastante fresco. A enfermeira Joy andava atarefada. No dia anterior houvera uma pequena tempestade e tinham surgido alguns pokémons selvagens feridos, pelo que ela e Chansey os tinham levado para o Centro Pokémon, pare recuperarem. Um grupo de treinadores tinha chegado na noite anterior, para ficarem ali a dormir. Outros tinham surgido nessa manhã, para descansarem, curarem os seus pokémons ou apenas para trocarem pokémons ou fazerem batalhas.

Joy já ajudara uma treinadora a fazer uma troca com outro treinador, já acalmara um treinador que estivera bastante preocupado com os estados dos seus pokémons e já acalmara os ânimos entre dois treinadores que se tinham zangado um com o outro, devido a diferentes opiniões sobre estratégias de batalha.

Quando Joy já pensava que finalmente ia ter um pouco de descanso, rebentou uma discussão entre uma treinadora e um treinador. A enfermeira suspirou, saindo detrás do balcão e aproximou-se dos dois treinadores. A treinadora tinha longos cabelos roxos e o treinador tinha cabelos e olhos prateados.

"Tu não tens noção do que estás a dizer." disse a treinadora, aborrecida. "As coisas não são apenas dessa maneira."

"São, sim. Não é com amizade e carinho que vais conseguir vencer uma batalha." disse o treinador. "Encara os factos. O que importa é a força de um pokémon e mais nada. Se são fracos, então não servem para nada. Para que é que me serve um pokémon fraco, como um Burmy ou um Wurmple? Para absolutamente nada."

"Todos os pokémons podem ser fortes, se forem treinadores correctamente. E há que ter respeito por eles e tratá-los bem. Nem sempre as batalhas dão em vitórias para nós próprios. Há alguém que tem sempre de perder, para a outra pessoa ganhar. Temos apenas de nos esforçar mais da próxima vez."

"Se um pokémon meu perde uma batalha, então não serve. Livro-me logo dele. Não me apego a nenhum deles. Só me interessa o seu poder." disse o treinador. "Portanto, não me aborreças com as tuas conversas sem nexo sobre respeito, carinho ou coisas assim."

"Parem de discutir, se fazem favor." disse a enfermeira Joy, parando perto deles.

Os outros treinadores presentes estavam de olhos postos nos dois treinadores que discutiam. Chansey aproximou-se rapidamente da enfermeira Joy. Alguns pokémons que estavam no Centro Pokémon com os seus treinadores, como era o caso de um Dustox, um Floatzel e um Ambipom, ficaram parados, olhando a cena.

"Não devem discutir assim." disse a enfermeira, de modo reprovador, olhando para os dois treinadores.

"Ele diz que só a força é que interessa num pokémon. Não quer saber de respeito, nem de amizade pelos pokémons. Se não servem, livra-se deles e só lhe interessa a força e vencer a qualquer custo." disse a treinadora, olhando para Joy. "Eu não concordo com isso e tive de lhe dizer."

A enfermeira acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e olhou para o treinador de cabelos prateados.

"É mesmo essa a tua opinião sobre os pokémons?" perguntou ela.

"É, sim. E está correcta. Um pokémon fraco não serve para nada. O afecto pelos pokémons não ajuda em nada também."

"Como te chamas?"

"Chamo-me Luke."

"Pois parece-me que realmente estás enganado. Os pokémons merecem o teu respeito, carinho e dedicação. Todos são diferentes, todos têm as suas vantagens e desvantagens nas batalhas. Mas devem ser sempre tratados bem. São uma companhia, são amigos e por vezes, são quase família para os seus treinadores." disse a enfermeira Joy. "A força é importante, mas não só. De que é que te vale seres o mais forte, mas não teres o afecto e respeito dos teus pokémons?"

"Não quero saber. Não preciso de ouvir os seus sermões. Você é apenas uma enfermeira, que não percebe nada de batalhas pokémon, nem de força e poder." disse Luke, de modo altivo. "Pelo que vejo, os Chansey são pokémons muito usados nos Centros Pokémon, mas também eles com muitas fraquezas. Para mim não serviam. Devia livrar-se desse Chansey fraco que tem."

"Ai sim?" perguntou Joy. "Pois bem, desafio-te para uma batalha pokémon."

Luke arregalou os olhos surpreendido. Vários murmúrios encheram o Centro Pokémon. Os treinadores tinham ficado surpreendidos e entusiasmados. Também eles queiram mostrar a Luke que ele estava errado e deram-lhe uma lição. Joy não tolerava o desrespeito pelos pokémons e iria mostrar isso a Luke. Já não batalhava há algum tempo, mas estava determinada a não perder. Luke acabou por sorrir maliciosamente, antecipando uma vitória.

Joy indicou que deveriam batalhar fora do Centro Pokémon, para que os ataques dos pokémons não causassem danos ou o barulho não afectasse os pokémons em recuperação. Luke aceitou e saíram os dois do Centro Pokémon, seguidos de Chansey e por todos os treinadores que ali se encontravam. Joy e Luke colocaram-se um em cada ponta, em frente ao Centro Pokémon, enquanto os treinadores ficavam a observar. A treinadora que tinha discutido com Luke ofereceu-se para ser juiz da batalha.

"A batalha será decidida utilizando apenas um pokémon." disse Joy, encarando Luke. "Portanto, eu irei utilizar a Chansey e vou mostrar-te como as batalhas dependem, não só do poder, mas também do empenho, respeito, amizade e sincronização com os nossos pokémons."

"Você fala muita, enfermeira Joy. Eu vou mostrar-lhe quem tem realmente razão." disse Luke, pegando numa pokébola e atirando-a ao ar. "Vai, Weavile!"

Weavile surgiu no campo de batalha, enquanto Chansey se colocava em posição para combater. Os outros treinadores presentes murmuravam entre si, tentando adivinhar quem iria vencer. Chansey parecia muito delicada, enquanto Weavile parecia bastante temível e forte. A treinadora júri levantou os braços, indicando que se tinha dado início á batalha.

"Weavile, usa o Ataque Rápido!" exclamou Luke.

Weavile lançou-se rapidamente no ataque. A enfermeira Joy disse a Chansey para se desviar, mas não foi suficientemente rápida e o ataque acertou-lhe, lançando Chansey ao chão. Porém, levantou-se rapidamente. Luke sorriu maliciosamente.

"Agora, usa a Garra de Metal!" exclamou Luke.

Weavile usou o ataque, mas desta vez Chansey conseguiu desviar-se a tempo de o evitar. De seguida, Luke ordenou Weavile para atacar utilizando a Bola Sombra. O ataque acertou em Chansey, criando uma pequena explosão. Chansey foi atirada ao chão.

"Levante-te por favor, Chansey." pediu Joy. Chansey levantou-se, agora com um pouco mais de dificuldade. "Usa a Estalada Dupla!"

Chansey assim fez. Luke ordenou a Weavile que se desviasse e o pokémon assim fez, desviando-se facilmente do ataque de Chansey. Joy não parecia satisfeita, mas já esperava que Luke tivesse pokémons fortes, pois apenas achava esses merecedores de pertencerem à sua equipa. Os outros treinadores presentes estavam a observar a batalha com atenção. Todos torciam para que Joy ganhasse, mas parecia difícil.

"Chansey, usa o Canto!" exclamou Joy.

Antes que Luke pudesse reagir, Chansey começou a cantar. Weavile começou a ter dificuldade em concentrar-se. Luke gritou-lhe para não adormecer, mas segundos depois, Weavile tinha caído num sono profundo.

"Agora, Chansey, Estalada Dupla novamente!" exclamou a enfermeira Joy.

Chansey avançou rapidamente. Com Weavile imobilizado, não se conseguiu esquivar do ataque. Chansey acertou-lhe duas vezes, lançando o outro pokémon por terra. Weavile começou a abrir os olhos, mas a enfermeira Joy já preparava outro ataque.

"Chansey, Ovo Bomba!" exclamou ela.

Chansey acenou afirmativamente. De seguida, pegou no ovo que tinha na sua bolsa e arremessou-o contra Weavile, que se estava a começar a levantar. O ovo acertou em Weavile com bastante força, criando uma explosão e lançando-o para longe. Luke cerrou os punhos, furioso. Os outros treinadores soltaram gritos de contentamento e excitação.

"Isto não fica assim! Não vou perder!" exclamou Luke. "Weavile, levanta-te e usa o Avalanche. Já!"

O ovo de Chansey retornou à sua bolsa e Joy já estava a ordenar um novo ataque, não dando a Weavile tempo para recuperar.

"Agora, vamos usar um ataque que ensinei à Chansey, caso fosse necessário. Chansey, Lança-Chamas!" exclamou Joy.

Chansey abriu a boca e uma rajada de chamas irrompeu de lá, indo em direcção a Weavile. Luke gritou-lhe para se esquivar, mas o ataque acertou em cheio em Weavile, que foi novamente lançado ao chão e ficou quieto. Depois de uns segundos, a treinadora júri levantou uma das mãos.

"O Weavile está fora de combate. A vencedora é a enfermeira Joy!" exclamou ela.

De imediato, os outros treinadores aplaudiram ruidosamente. Luke parecia desconcertado por ter sido vencido tão facilmente e por um pokémon que achava fraco. Chansey e Joy sorriram uma à outra. De seguida, o corpo de Chansey começou a brilhar.

"A Chansey está a brilhar!" exclamou uma treinadora.

"O que se está a passar?" perguntou outro treinador.

"Está a evoluir!" exclamou uma outra treinadora.

Segundos depois, no lugar onde antes estivera Chansey, estava agora Blissey. Blissey, feliz, abraçou a enfermeira Joy, que a abraçou de volta. Luke chamou de volta o seu Weavile e começou a aproximar-se das duas.

"Como é que possível ter-me vencido? E a Chansey evoluiu ainda por cima…"

"Como eu disse, todos os pokémons podem ser fortes. Eu treinei bem a Chansey, apesar de não termos batalhado muitas vezes. Todos os dias ela ajuda-me e trato-a bem. Vê como ela evoluiu. Sabes porquê? Há pokémons que evoluem simplesmente por batalharem e ganharem experiência. A Chansey e alguns outros, evoluem quando estão felizes." explicou Joy.

"Há… há pokémons que evoluem por estarem felizes?" perguntou Luke, surpreendido.

"Sim, há. Portanto, Luke, espero que tenhas aprendido uma lição. O teu Weavile não é fraco. Mas tens de o treinar melhor, tens de ser um melhor treinador e ter paciência para que tanto os teus pokémons como tu evoluam." disse a enfermeira Joy. "E espero que no futuro venha a saber que seguiste o meu conselho."

A enfermeira Joy, seguida de Blissey, voltou para dentro do Centro Pokémon. Lentamente, os restantes treinadores também começaram a entrar. Luke ficou bastante pensativo durante alguns segundos. Depois suspirou, pensando que afinal tinha ainda muito que aprender. Talvez estivesse mesmo errado. Certamente não custaria tentar seguir o conselho da enfermeira. E assim, partiu.

**As Funções da Enfermeira Joy**

A enfermeira Joy adorava o seu trabalho. Adorava os pokémons, gosta muito de ajudar os treinadores, gostava de poderem vir ter com ela e pedir-lhe apoio e conselhos. Sim, estava realmente feliz. Blissey ajudava-a bastante e agora tinham também uma recém-nascida Happiny, que lhe fora oferecida por Serenity.

Serenity já conseguira seis insígnias e continuara em contacto com Joy, pedindo-lhe conselhos. Apenas necessitava agora de vencer Candice e Volkner para ter as insígnias restantes. Fantina acabara por decidir manter-se como líder de ginásio e ausentar-se menos do seu ginásio.

A enfermeira Joy suspirou, sorrindo de seguida. O dia estava bastante bonito. Três treinadores entraram no Centro Pokémon de seguida. Um deles tinha um Pikachu no ombro e outra tinha um Piplup. Sorriu-lhes e perguntou-lhes em que é que lhes podia ajudar. E o dia seguiu como costume. Quando se foi deitar nessa noite, Joy adormeceu pacificamente, contente com a sua vida. Ser enfermeira do Centro Pokémon era tudo o que sempre quisera e estava satisfeita. Amanhã, seria outro dia.

**Fim!**

**E assim, a história chega ao fim. Abordei sete funções de uma enfermeira Joy (poderão claro, existir outras). Pela ordem que surgiram, as funções são: dar os pokémons iniciais aos novos treinadores, curar os pokémons, auxiliar na troca de pokémons, ser júri de Concursos Pokémon, inspeccionar os ginásios para confirmar se estão a funcionar correctamente, ajudar no depósito e levantamento dos pokémons, se necessário e por fim, dar conselhos e auxiliar com informação. Espero que tenham gostado da história e até uma próxima.**


End file.
